Major Flaw
by kokoro-kimi
Summary: Blaise makes a wager to Draco about Hermione, but will Draco end up falling for her instead?
1. The Wager

Summary : Blaise makes a wager to Draco about Hermione, but will Draco end up falling for her instead?

**Major Flaw**

Chapter 1 The Wager

Just being dropped off at the train station, she starts walks to her train stop.

"Sweetie," Hermione's mother called after her in the car, "You forgot your little diary!" She held out a book with purple vertical stripes.

"Mom!", whined Hermione, " It's not a diary! It's just…notes on my life and feelings through out Hogwarts." She snatched the book and forced it into her sachet. Hermione left to go to her station. She saw in the distance and red haired boy and one with round glasses.

"Ron! Harry!", yelled Hermione in joy and gives them a group hug, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hey, Herm-," Ron gave stop, because once they hugged he could feel her chest has grown. He took a step back and had a look at her. Hermione has definitely changed a bit. She got a little taller and grew curves, but she still had her curly brown hair.

"Nice to see you again, too Hermione," said Harry. He glanced at Ron and saw his cheeks all flushed. He knew he had a crush on Hermione, anyone could see it. "Wow, look at all your luggage."

"Haha..," she laughed weakly," Well, most of it is studying material for this year."

"You look so much older," stated Hermione. _Ron got broader shoulders and grew taller_, she thought, _and Harry looks so handsome. Oh, what am I thinking, there my friends._

"Yeah, you…grew up, too," said Ron while fixing his bag back on his shoulder.

"Oh, stop it, Ronald," she said in a teasing voice," I hope you guys brushed up on you studying for thi-."

:PUSH:

"Hahaha, oh, well if the famous Harry Potter and his little friends," gloated none other than Draco Malfoy," Guess I didn't see you there Mudblood, maybe you should crawl back to the sewers you came from." He gave that little smirk he always does while his friends laughed.

"Shut it, you little-" Hermione was about say, but Ron intervened.

"He's not worth your time, Hermione," Ron said as he put his arm in front of her.

"Aw, how cute," Draco laughed, " Having a Weasley defend your honor. Well, love to chit chat all day, but you know time flies." He left boarding the train with his friends following him.

"Yeah, I'd like to see HIM flying off a cliff," mumbled Hermione.

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione," said Harry," We better be getting on the train now." They grabbed their luggage and climbed aboard the train.

On the train

"Bloody," said Ron," I knew we should of got here earlier. All the compartments are full."

"Don't worry guys," Harry said in a reassuring way," See here's one." Harry and Ron went inside first.

"Hey," whined Hermione," All my luggage won't fit in here with you guys including me." Ron gave a laugh.

"Must be all the books or you gained too much weight and expanded," laugh Ron. Hermione was about to smack Ron in the head when one of the train people came by.

"Oh, sorry, Miss," he said in an almost too friendly voice," But fire safety code says you'll have to go to a compartment with more room if you want your luggage with you. I'll escort you to a different one."

"Oh fine…but Ron you better not think I'm going to forget," Hermione said," Once I get a compartment, I'll come visit you guys." Hermione turned around and picked up her things and started to walk down the hall following the man.

At Draco's compartment

"Hey, don't you find that mudblood got hotter," Blaise said while he slouched in his seat across from Draco.

"Pleeease, that girl hardly got anything on her worth taking," said Draco even though he had to admitted in his head that she did look better.

"Hah!" laugh Blaise, " That's 'cuz you know you don't have a chance with her." Draco slugged Blaise on the shoulder.

"Better chance than you," said Draco sourly," Anyways, I could have her panting over me in no time sharp with my dashing looks and charm." He cupped his chin with his hand and made a face like he was posing for a teen magazine.

"Right," said Blaise sarcastically," Said by the guy who just told her to crawl into the sewers."

"Hey! Not fair," said Draco defensively," It's not like she's gonna hold a grudge against it….forever… Who could have that long of a memory? "

"Okay, let's have a wager?" asked Blaise slyly," If you can get her willingly to have sex with you, I'll….streak through the whole school, but if you can't then you'll have to streak."

"Ew….well," Draco said in thought of it if, wait, when he wins, how long he could torment Blaise about it streaking and how much trouble… he gave a smirk," Ok, Blaise, my thick-headed friend. You a got a deal." He looked outside the window with a big grin on his thinking, _This could be fun_….

:Knock, knock:

"Who is it!" said Draco in his annoyed voice still looking outside. A man slid open the door.

"'Cuse me, sir," said a man," But all the compartments full and young lady needs a place to settle her things. Is it alright if she'll be seating here?"

"What! No way! Tell 'em to g-," before saying another word he turned his head and saw a surprised curly brunette haired girl.

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Please review and write your suggestions. .


	2. Taking Action

A/N: haha Well I know I have bad grammar. I'll try to do better on next ones, but is there a way to edit the story when its out there? Just like to know to fix it, thanks to the people who reviewed.

**Recap: "Who is it!" said Draco in his annoyed voice still looking outside. A man slid open the door.**

"S'cuse me, sir," said a man," But all the compartments full and young lady needs a place to settle her things. Is it alright if she'll be seating here?"

"What! No way! Tell 'em to go awa-," before saying another word he turned his head and saw a surprised curly brunette haired girl.

**Chapter 2 Taking Action**

"Ah, oh, yeah, sure," Malfoy said changing his tone of voice. He gave a smirk to Blaise, Blaise just gave a snicker, and looked at Hermione as the man left, "Well, hi, Hermione, couldn't stay away from me, huh?" The train man looked awkward and soon left.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy," she said in disgust, "Anyway, I'm only leaving my stuff in here, because there's no room left in Harry's compartment. And don't think I'm going to spend my time here."

" Aw, going to leave so soon? You just got here," said Draco. Hermione struggled to get all her stuff in. Draco saw his opportunity to show off his charm and stood up, " Oh, Hermione, let me help you with your luggage." Hermione's face became filled with confusion.

"Are you psychologically impaired at the moment? And why are you suddenly calling Hermione?" she asked inquisitively, " Weren't you just calling me Mudblood before?"

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione," Draco said trying to sound strangely soothing, "Must we dwell on the past?" Blaise gave out a laugh. Draco glared at him. "Hey Blaise, why don't you get some snacks?" Blaise mumbled something, but left to go who know's where.

"Hey Hermione," said Blaise as he pass her, " Don't be afraid to give him and smack on the back of his head now and then."

"Right, Blaise. Well, I don't need your help, Malfoy," Hermione said in a matter of fact voice, "Especially from someone like you." Draco shrugged and flopped down to his seat.

Hermione grabbed a suitcase and wobbled with it a while, but finally put it away 5 minutes later.

"Bravo, Hermione," he said is a sarcastic voice, "One down and another 4 to go?" Hermione gave a pout.

"Fine you can help me, Malfoy," she said in a low voice. Draco stood up and patted Hermione on the head.

"Good choice, you'll thank me later," said Draco, "Oh, and no need to be so formal. Call me Draco." Hermione just rolled her eyes. Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed one of her suitcases with ease. From being so close to Draco, she notice he actually had some well-defined features. _It is kinda cute how he smiles sometimes, _Hermione thought giving a little smile, _What the! What am I THINKING? It's Malfoy! _She snapped back to her more serious face. Draco picked up her brown sachet on the floor.

"What's this?" he said humorously. He reached for the flap to open, but Hermione snatched it and held it close.

"It's mine and that's all you need to know," snapped Hermione.

After getting all the luggage packed

Draco sat back in his seat and gestured Hermione to sit next to him. She rolled her eyes, turning toward the door. Suddenly announcements turned on.

"Please be careful due to the uphill path. It may be rough ride. Thank you and have a nice day." It sounded just like the man before. _Were all train people like that?_ Hermione thought.

"The least you could do is sit for a while with me," said Draco with a smirk. Hermione sat across from Draco and grabbed her sachet, looking away from him trying not to pay attention to him.

Hermione picked up her sachet and took out her purple striped book. Draco looked at her curiously. Hermione took out a normal pen.

"What, no quill and ink?" Draco asked. Hermione ignored him and wrote on. _I'm on the Hogwarts Express, going to my new year and I can't wait! Sad thing is though, that I have to share the train ride with Draco Malfoy. He's acting quite strange from his usual annoying self. And hate to say it, but he's pretty cute when his big mouth isn't flapping. It's not that I like-_

:THUD:

Everything fell back to the end, including Hermione straight to Draco's arms.

"Well I knew you'd be leaping into my arms, but not so soon," said Draco. Hermione quickly got up, pushing Draco away, but before she knew what happened, he saw a glance of Hermione's recent page in the book. Hermione lunged for the book back, horrified if Draco saw it.

"Did I just see my name there with the word, _cute_," said Draco sounding very amused.

"Well, you quite disregarded the words, _annoying _and _big mouth_!"snapped Hermione. She crammed the pen and book back into the bottom of the sachet and closed it tightly.

"So, you did say I cute?" he said grinning from ear to ear. Hermione started to feel red.

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" Hermione said quickly, "I'm going to Harry and Ron." She slid open the door and quickly turned around, "And you better not look through my stuff, or you'll regret it."

"Wouldn't dream of it" , Draco said. Hermione looked a him suspiciously, but left reluctantly. _Gosh, she's such a prude_, Draco thought,_ Well, maybe I can learn something about her by going through her stuff…_. He opened Hermione's brown sachet that she left on her seat and found thick books and pulled them out. _What the! Temples in the East? Roots and Remedies? I'm getting myself deeper than I thought. I'm going to have to take action if I'm gonna win . _So, with that said, Draco closed up Hermione's sachet and hid it in his suitcase.

Hermione

"Hey guys," said Hermione and walked over to Ron and smacked him on the head and sat next to Harry.

"Ow," whines Ron with a wince of pain, "So, who are you with?" Hermione gave sigh.

"You wouldn't believe of all people," she said, "Malfoy." Harry and Ron's mouth dropped.

"That git didn't try to do anything to you, did he?" Ron asked angrily.

"What? No, no! I would never even let him," said Hermione.

"Well, you can stay with us at least," said Harry. Harry always said something that made her feel better, " and we're almost at Hogwarts." Hermione didn't have it in her to tell Harry and Ron how weird Malfoy was acting, so she switched the subject to other things.

Arriving at Hogwarts

Everyone gathered to their tables as they were for the opening ceremony. Whispers and buzzing filled the room as more people came. Above was a gloomy, dark blue sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together as always. A little curious, Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco was talking with Blaise. Draco's eyes suddenly met with Hermione's. Stunned with surprise, she immediately turned her head the other way. _Humph! Why did he look at me? Why'd I look at HIM? Ack! Think of something else. Anything besides MALFOY!_

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry said in a concerned tone, " You look a little flushed." Ron and Harry were staring at her confused.

"Huh? W-what? No, I'm a-alright," Hermione stuttered, "It's noth-" But before she could say anything else, Dumbledore started to speak. He gave his usual speech. When the students were in their common rooms now, the scarlet drapes and roaring fire made the room seem peaceful.

Slytherin Common Room

"So, how's it going with _Granger_," Blaise said teasingly. He and Draco walked up the stair to the boys' sleeping area.

"Oh yeah, she's difficult," said Draco casually, "But I got a little plan my sleeve." He went over to his trunk and open it up. Blaise sat on his bed, a little confused. Draco rummaged through and pulled out a brown sachet and sat on the bed.

A/N: Well, yeah. Feel free to critique me, I guess.


	3. Promise?

**Recap** "So, how's it going with _Granger_," Blaise said teasingly. He and Draco walked up the stair to the boys' sleeping area.

"Oh yeah, she's difficult," said Draco casually, "But I got a little plan my sleeve." He went over to his trunk and open it up. Blaise sat on his bed, a little confused. Draco rummaged through and pulled out a brown sachet and sat on the bed.

**Chapter 3 Promise?**

"Oooo, scary! A bag! Run!" said Blaise sarcastically. Draco scowled.

"No! You get it, do you," said Draco still holding the sachet close to his chest as if someone was going to steal it, " This is Hermione's." Blaise drop his jaw.

"You stole it? I didn't tell you to become her stalker or something," said Blaise in disbelief .

"Ugh! You still don't get it," said Draco, "Hermione will think she left the bag on the train. And there, I will be, giving it back to her. She'll be overcome with gratitude, that she'll do anything for me to repay me back. Anything!" Draco was now standing, holding up the sachet as if it was a trophy. Blaise edged away from him a bit. "So, let's see what's inside." Draco sat down and turned back to normal. He opened it slowly and tipped the sachet upside and textbooks came falling out.

"Aw," Draco said in disappointment. Blaise picked up a few of the textbooks.

"Hey, I wonder what this is," said Blaise slyly holding up a book with purple stripes.

"I think it's time for a new plan," said Draco, "Give it here, Blaise." Draco reached for the book, but Blaise instantly pulled it away.

"Tut tut, Draco," said Blaise, "Remember, I still want to win, too." Blaise dashed towards the stairs, but Draco immediately pulled out his wand. "_Accio book!" _The book flew straight to Draco's hands. He dashed for the door and out of the Slytherin common room. They were now chasing each other in the halls. Draco saw a out of order sign on a door and immediately went in. He stuck his ear against the door and heard Blaise run past.

"Whew!" Draco said exasperation. He stuffed the book into his robe. Draco looked around where he was and realized it was the girls' bathroom. And suddenly heard crying.

"H-hello? Is s-somebody in here," he said quietly. The crying stopped, but a ghost zoomed right in front of his face.

"What are YOU doing in the girls' bathroom! Come to laugh at me?" yelled the ghost, "Get out! Get out, get out, get OUT!" Draco is such shock, stumbled backwards on the door and fell out.

"What were you doing in there?" came a familiar girl's voice. Draco looked up and saw Hermione.

"Uh, nothing," Draco said quickly, "What are YOU do here?"

"Going the BATHROOM," said Hermione in an obvious tone, "Now, can I go in?" She motioned him to step away from the door.

"Oh, sure," said Draco, "But first, Hermione. You wanna hang out sometime?" If Hermione's jaw could reach the floor, it would have at that moment.

"What! Why?" Hermione asked, not really needed to be answered.

"Because, Hermione," said Draco thinking the first thing in his head for a reason, "You're quite pretty and…you have such a lovely voice, that sometimes I'm glad you never shut up."

"What! Ugh," Hermione said in disbelief. She was about to turn around, but Draco held out her book, "Where'd you get that? Did you read it!" Hermione looked horrified.

"You…dropped you sachet and I found this," lied Draco, "If you just give me a chance and go out with me, I'll give you this back." Hermione looked hesitant.

"Do you really want to go with me that much?" asked Hermione looking at ground.

"So, let's go out," he said ignoring her question. Hermione looked back at him a bit defeated.

"F-fine," she said, "But I want my book back." She grasped for the book, but he pulled it out of reach.

"Promise?" said Draco with a smirk.

"I promise!" she said in annoyance. Hermione snatched the book and turned her heel. Draco couldn't help, but smile.

A/N: Well, yeah. Kind of short. Please review.


	4. Potion Partners

A/N: I'll try to write longer chapters, but I'm not making any promises. :P

**Recap: "So, let's go out," he said ignoring her question. Hermione looked back at him a bit defeated.**

"F-fine," she said, "But I want my book back." She grasped for the book, but he pulled it out of reach.

"Promise?" said Draco with a smirk.

"I promise!" she said in annoyance. Hermione snatched the book and turned her heel. Draco couldn't help, but smile.

**Chapter 4 Potion Partners.**

Halloween was coming up in about a week. Gryffindor and Slytherin had Potions together, so Draco had sometime to talk to her, but not around Harry or Ron. In Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall announced the Hogsmead trip this weekend. Draco thought it would be a great place for his date with Hermione still lingering. Potions class was next and he could hardly wait to tell Hermione where their date would be.

"Alright, class," said Professor Snape firmly, "Get into partners, I've decided to give you a project to work on." Everyone in the class looked at each other and slowly walked around to find a partner. "NOW!" Kids scrambled and took the first person they saw. Hermione looked confused, because Harry and Ron already paired up, giving Hermione a apologetic look. Draco saw Hermione wander, thinking this would be a good time to talk to her. He pushed Blaise off the chair next to him.

"Hermione! Partners?" asked Draco, "I have an empty seat right here." He patted the stool her to him. Blaise dusted himself off and gave Draco an annoyed look. Hermione took one look at Snape and realized she needed and partner fast and took the seat next him. Blaise now, had to work with Neville, since he was the last one left.

"Good, now," started Snape, "You should know by now what certain ingredients do. What I want you to do is make you own potion to present to the class, but I do NOT want you to bestow a potion that you would not drink yourselves, because in fact, you ARE going to drink it yourself. You may choose to make a shrinking potion, love potion, or hopefully even a dieing potion. And you may also submit a antidote for extra credit, for I know many need it. You start today. Any questions? Good. Now get to work." Snape sat back down behind his desk and started to write something down. The class instantly filled with mumbles. "QUIET!" yelled Snape not even looking up from his desk. The talk in the class softened.

"So, I was thinking of a laughing potion, it's simple, but an underestimate potion and of course, we are going to make an antidote-" Hermione went rambling opening a few books.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeads?" Draco said to stop Hermione to say anymore, "We still haven't gone on our date, yet."

"What? Oh, I thought that was a joke after few weeks," said Hermione quickly avoiding eye contact with Draco, "Let's just move on and we need to get started on our potion."

"So, let's go to Hogsmeads," Draco suggested, "We'll have plenty of to talk there." He moved closer to Hermione.

"Your in over your head, Malfoy," she said firmly. She scooted her stool away.

"You promised to go out with me," said Draco, "And I didn't even read your diary and still gave back to you."

"O-oh, right," Hermione said slowly, "O-okay, um, fine, but we better not be seen and don't go bragging to everyone." Hermione pushed Draco away and sat up straight.

"Bragging? Ha! About what?" said Draco teasingly.

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy," she said back lightly pushing him on his shoulder.

"What are they doing?" asked Ron looking at Draco and Hermione across the room.

"I don't know, but I DO know we're not doing our project like we're s'pose to," said Harry irritated.

"You sound like Hermione," said Ron, "But LOOK, Malfoy is doing something weird with Hermione, all close and all….." He finally turned to look at Harry. "She's been acting weird ever since the train ride."

"I'm sure she's okay, we'll just ask her to hang out at the Hogsmead and it'll be fine," said Harry unconcerned. He started taking down notes of possibly easy-to-make potions. When the bell rang for the next class Ron and Harry got up towards Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," asked Ron. Walking along side her out the door.

"Yes?" replied Hermione.

"Wanna meet up in Zonko's when Hogsmead comes up?" Ron said casually, "I heard they just restocked."

"Oh, um, no thanks," Hermione said quickly, "I think I'm just going to study and….stuff. Thanks anyways." She picked up her pace and left.

"Study and stuff?" asked Ron bewildered. He looked at Harry, he shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Day of Hogsmead

Professors were escorting students to Hogsmead.

"Hey, Malfoy," Blaise called, "Wanna go scare the girls at the Shrieking Shack?"

"Nah, I got a date," Draco said with a smile.

"Quit joshing me," said Blaise annoyed, "If you don't wanna be with me, just say it." He started to pretend to cry and rub his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, I really DO have a date," said Draco, "And being away from you isn't bad either." Blaised raised an eyebrow.

"What? With Hermione?" Blaise said with surprise, "No way!" Draco kept his smile on his face.

"Well, got to go to my date," Draco said with a smile, "Cheers!" He waved at the dumbstruck Blaise. Draco was going to meet Hermione in the Three Broomsticks and he couldn't wait. Draco shivered in the cold breeze. The leaves started to become vague on the trees and fallen on the ground. Everything fell into browns and oranges. It was nearing winter and all he had on was a thin jacket and hat, aside from jeans, shoes, and a shirt. He arrived outside the Three Broomsticks. Pumpkins carved decorated the place. Draco stepped inside to see Hermione in to far corner or what looked like her with sunglasses and oversized clothes.

A/N: Ooo, mysterious, isn't it? Please review.


	5. Gain a friend, lose an enemy

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

**Recap : "Well, got to go to my date," Draco said with a smile, "Cheers!" He waved at the dumbstrucked Blaise. Draco was going to meet Hermione in the Three Broomsticks and he couldn't wait. Draco shivered in the cold breeze. The leaves started to become vague on the trees and fallen on the ground. Everything fell into browns and oranges. It was nearing winter and all he had on was a thin jacket and hat, aside from jeans, shoes, and a shirt. He arrived outside the Three Broomsticks. Pumpkins carved decorated the place. Draco stepped inside to see Hermione in to far corner or what looked like her with sunglasses and oversized clothes.**

**Chapter 5 Gain a friend, lose an enemy.**

"Hermione?" asked Draco almost wishing it wasn't her. Books were spread out on the table.

"Shush!" she said quietly, "Sit down and let's get this over with." She motioned Draco to come over. Draco reluctantly sat down.

"Why are you dressed like that? And what are these book doing here?" asked Draco pointing at the table.

"You said you wanted to study here," Hermione replied, "And I always dress like this." She opened up a book. "Okay, for the laughing potion, we should start with a base…"

"Uh, okay…" Draco said disappointingly, "I'll go get some drinks." He got up and ordered two butterbeers at the bar and turned around to see Blaise. He was drinking a butterbeer.

"What are you doing here!" Draco blurted out.

"Is that how you greet your friend?" Blaise said playfully, sipping another of his butterbeer.

"Yeah, nice to see you, "Draco said sarcastically, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"What, this is a good place to get a drink," Blaise said causally, "So, which one's your date? The hag over there?" He pointed to a old women with rags covered over her head, which was right to be hidden.

"Go away!" said Draco almost splashing the butterbeers he ordered.

"Alright, alright," Blaise said, "I don't even see Hermione. I knew you couldn't get a date with her. Just let me finish my drink." Draco sighed, but left with the butterbeers to Hermione.

"'Bout time, Malfoy," said Hermione impatiently, "I already figured out half of the potion." She pulled down the huge scarf around her neck to take a sip of the butterbeer and put down again to flip the page. Draco gently grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, don't you think we can have a break from homework, we have week to do it," Draco said softly, "Let's just talk. This is a date, right?" Hermione pulled her hand from his and halfheartedly closed her books.

"Okay…,"said Hermione, "What do you want to talk about?" She took off her sunglasses, revealing her enchanting brown eyes.

"Well, what do your parents do?" said Draco.

"Oh, they're both dentists," she said a little embarrassed, "It's quite interesting actually. They're both very fascinated with oral health, crown, bridges, partial dentures, wisdom teeth, sealants, dental infect-" Hermione suddenly pushed Draco's head under the table.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" asked Draco bumping his head on the bottom of the table.

"Stay down ther-" she stopped, "Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" Harry and Ron's shoes were right in front of Draco's face.

"We were looking for you and that guy, Blaise from Slytherin, said we might find you here," said Harry.

"Damn him!" said Draco quietly.

"Did you hear something?" asked Harry glancing around.

"No!" said Hermione, "Must be the stupid, bigmouthed rats around here." She kicked Draco. He mumbled something quietly.

"So? Are you going to invite us to sit?" said Ron impatiently pointing to the empty seat.

"Ah, you know, this table is really bad, very rickety," said Hermione said quickly, rocking back and forth with her chair to prove it, "And you know, I really need to study. Oh so very behind." Ron gave a disbelieving looking.

"Who's butterbeer is that?" Ron asked, pointing at Draco's untouched drink.

"Uh, mine," Hermione said quickly, "Just thought have two, you know."

"Can I have it, then?" asked Ron looking hopeful.

"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out," Hermione said handing Ron the butterbeer. Ron drank it happily and said their goodbyes to Hermione. She sighed with relief.

"Can I get up now?" ask Draco impulsively from under the table.

"Yeah…" said Hermione quietly, while Draco got up angrily.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a first date!" said Draco furiously, dusting himself off.

"Well, having a pompous, dim-witted, spoiled brat isn't EXCATLY what I had in mind for a first date!" Hermione snapped irritably. Draco sat down with a scowl, apparently hurt. He looked away from Hermione. Hermione looked at her hands in her lap, feeling guilty. She started picking up books, but tipped her butterbeer on Draco's lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said in remorse. She took a napkin from the table to wipe it up. Even though she got a 110 on her last test, she felt quite stupid at the moment.

"It's okay..." Draco said quietly, looking down.

"I'm really sorry..." Hermione said again softly, "…about everything…"

"It's okay…," Draco said.

"I think we're going soon," said Hermione, "Let's get you cleaned up." Hermione packed her books into her bag. Draco got up and they left the Three Broomsticks.

"Ron drank my butterbeer," complained Draco.

"Well, if you want some of mine, you can suck it out of your pants," laughed Hermione. Draco even laughed, too.

"Hey, Hermione," said Draco, "Wanna hang out again sometime?"

"Sure," replied Hermione with a smile, "Why not?"

A/N: BUTTERBEER! Please review.


	6. Another date

A/N: I'm attempting longer chapters for more enjoyment. :D Hope you like it.

**Recap :** "Hey, Hermione," said Draco, "Wanna hang out again sometime?"

"Sure," replied Hermione with a smile, "Why not?"

**Chapter 6 **

A few days passed since the date with Draco and now it was the day before Halloween. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about Draco. This was the Draco that's been so malicious to her and her friends. It was a mixed feeling, that churned in the back of her head. Draco sometimes gave her discreet smiles that made her stomach fill with butterflies. Then a thought hit her like ten ton anvil: _What would Harry and Ron think? _The idea of their reactions made her pale.

"Hermione? Hermione?" She suddenly snapped back into reality. It was Harry. Hermione realized she had her elbow in her hash browns and the ends of her hair swimming in her orange juice.

"Just breakfast and you're already daydreaming?" Ron teased. Hermione squeezed the juice out of her hair.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said quietly, "I'm going to the library." She picked up her things and left.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione leave. Unexpectedly, Draco got up and left the cafeteria.

"I _told _you, it's Malfoy," said Ron taking a sip of his milk, "Something up, let's follow her." No sooner as he finish his sentence, Lavender Brown sat beside Ron.

"Hi, Ron," she said nervously, "Your hair looks nice, today." He heard Parvati Patil and a few friends giggle behind them.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Ron said, checking his hair incase it was a joke, "So, what's up? I'm kinda in a hurry." He looked back and forth from the entrance and Lavender.

"I'll go find Hermione," Harry whispered to Ron and left.

Hermione went to the far back desk in the library. She rested her head on the cold wooden surface. The smell of pages from old books overflowed in the air and warmth from the light fell in on Hermione's cheek. For once when she was in the library, she wasn't planning on studying or reading a book. Not many people were in the library at this time. She had about 20 minutes of clearing her head until she started class. Hermione shut her eyes…..

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

"HUSH!"

Draco started laughing, trying to be quiet. He was obviously the one who scared her and made her scream. The librarian, annoyed, told them to quiet down, even though she couldn't see them behind the bookcases.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked aggravated from being disturbed.

"Wanted to talk to you, I saw you leave and followed you here," Draco said causally. He slouched in the wooden chair next to Hermione.

"Okay, well, what do you want?" Hermione said avoiding Draco's subtle blue eyes.

"I wanted to know if you could hangout with me tomorrow for Halloween," said Draco. He turned Hermione's head with his hand gently, so their eyes could meet. The tenderness of Draco's hand felt especially pleasant for Hermione after the unfeeling cold of the table.

"That sound agreeable," Hermione said leisurely. Draco gave a cheerful smile which made Hermione want to smile, too.

"Great, I'll see you later," said Draco. He got up and waved goodbye to Hermione. Draco left and Hermione sighed with relief.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and saw Harry looking back at her.

"Harry! Did you- What are you-Why-" Hermione stuttered, she didn't know what to ask first.

"I heard most of it. What do you think you're doing?" Harry hotly. Hermione got up from her chair looking guilty.

"It's complicated! Please understand!" Hermione said hastily, "Of all people, I know you'll understand. Please! Don't be mad."

"It's Draco, for Pete's sake!" Harry said with a bit of disgust, "And what will Ron think? He'll be furious." Harry started waving his hands around in distress.

"I know, I know! Just don't tell Ron, yet. Please…" Hermione pleaded. Harry looked down at his feet.

"You'll have to tell him, soon…" said Harry quietly, Hermione nodded, "I'll say I didn't see anything. I s'pose it's okay with me. Better get to class before long." He looked up at Hermione, waved goodbye, and turned his heel to leave. Hermione stood there for a while with the dust visible from the light.

Harry met up with Ron in the hall. Harry didn't speak, until Ron broke the silence.

"Lavender said she predicted herself talking to me today in the tea leaves thing," Ron said humorously, "What do you think she exactly saw? My face?" Ron imagined Lavender looking into a cup with Ron's face and laughed.

"Oh…" Harry said tonelessly, looking straight ahead. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened with Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously, looking at Harry.

"Nothing, Malfoy went to the bathroom and Hermione was at the library," lied Harry, "She said for me to tell you hi." Ron seemed to believe it. In Divination, Lavender talked to Ron, again. This time she said she just felt talking to him. Ron blushed a lot in that class that day.

Next day

Blaise and Draco were walking in the to Potions class. Draco could feel himself winning the bet anytime soon.

"Guess what, Blaise?" Draco said with anticipation.

"You ran out of hair gel?" Blaise laughed.

"Wrong, again, my friend," Draco said, "I got another date with Granger. So, you'd want to shave maybe, so everyone can see you clearly when you streak." He smiled triumphantly.

"You know, Draco, it seems like you might be falling for Ganger," said Blaise teasingly, "Going soft, are you?"

"She's nothing more than a bet, okay?" Draco said quickly, "She's mudblood, I could never fall for her."

"Sure, whatever you say" said Blaise, "Anyways, I bet you haven't even kissed her, yet." Draco scowled. He had to admit his didn't kiss her, yet, but he only had one date with her so far.

"Blaise, if you betted anymore than you do now, you'd be in debt up to your ears," Draco said jokingly, "Anyways, there's Hermione. Later." Hermione was standing next to the Potions class door waiting for Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the classroom.

"What? Where are we going? We'll be late for class," said Hermione anxiously, restraining from Draco's grip.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We're only going outside for a sec, we'll have enough time to get back," said Draco reassuringly. Unenthusiastically, Hermione followed Draco outside to a nice, quiet area.

"We're going to be late!" Hermione moaned, resisting the urge to run to class.

"Haha, I was just kidding about coming back to Professor Snape's class anyways," said Draco, "This is a great time to have a small picnic here."

"What! Skipping class! No! We'll get in so much trouble!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"Light up, Hermione," said Draco causally, " Snape's easy on me. After we're done having a little fun, we'll go back, but if you go back alone, I'm sure you'll get detention and I'm staying here until I'm satisfied." Draco smile.

"You thought this through, haven't you?" asked Hermione. Draco ignored the question and started to unfolded a blanket from a bag inside his robes and laid it on the ground. Hermione grudgingly sat down on it with her legs on her side, flatting down her robe. Draco sat down across from Hermione with his legs in front of him, his arms positioned on them. Trees hovered above, light peaking through the brown leaves down at them. Smell of foliage wisped in the air.

"How'd you find this place?" Hermione said finally realizing where they were.

"A friend told me about it," Draco said.

"It's a beautiful place," Hermione said in admiration, stilling looking around them.

"This place only accents your beauty," Draco said softly. Hermione looked at him and laughed.

"Well, can't have a picnic without food," Hermione said in matter-of-fact tone, "Did you bring any?"

"Of course," Draco said. He pulled out his bag and reached in. He took out apples, cheese, pumpkin juice in a container, and bread.

"Where'd you get the food?" Hermione said in shock.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it," said Draco, reliving Hermione, "I just made a deal with those Weasley twins, but let's not talk about them." He tossed Hermione an apple and took a small bite.

"So, let me ask you a question, Draco," she said after finishing her bite, "What do your parents do?" Draco planted an artificial grin on his face and turned his eyes away from Hermione. He wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I'm sorry-"

"Nah, it's okay. My mom's just a housewife who stays at home. My dad does some stuff," Draco said somberly, "With all the rumors, you must have some kind of idea. Heck, I don't really know myself, because I'm afraid to ask sometimes." He laid on his back, scowling, but instantly sat up, forcing a grin. He cleared his throat. "Well, you know. Crazy, huh?"

He turned his head to look at Hermione. Hermione looked at him with sympathy and knew he felt heavily about his parent's situation by his melancholy expression. Draco couldn't believe he told anyone, especially Hermione, about his dad. Ringing of Blaise's word before, keptbanging into his head. _She's_ _just a way of winning a bet_, he thought to himself, _Nothing more. _

A cold breeze came across and Hermione shivered. Draco draped his arms around her and pulled her closer.Hermione's body overwhelmed with affection, but tried to pull away. He only held her tighter. Hermione relaxed and let him hug her. Draco felt a strength of familiar and welcoming from her as if he known her forever. He closed his eyes and brushed his pale lips against her rosey cheek. Hermione halfheartedly closed her eyes, struggling to sit up. Draco's body urged Hermione's togradually fall backwards. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. She leisurely wrapped her hands around his neck. Draco's eyes lingered, slowly opening and drew back slowly. Both comprehending their first kiss…

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING OUT HERE?"

Draco's hand slipped, taken by surprise, which was supporting himself, and fell flat on Hermione. Hermione felt like her ribs broke from the collision and the air taken out of her. A hand pulled Draco off of Hermione by the arm and the another grabbing Hermione's.

It was Professor McGonagall, except her face was bursting with fury.

"The obscenity! I expected better from you, Hermione!" yelled Professor McGonagall, "And during class time! Detention for both of you and 50 points from both houses! Don't think Dumbledore will not hear of this!" She dragged Hermione and Draco all the way back to her office and sat them down.

"Explain," Professor McGonagall said firmly. Hermione had a horrified look on her face.

"It's not Hermione's fault, I talked her into it," said Draco quickly as he stood up.

"Sit down, Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly, "She still came voluntarily along. Is that all you have to explain? Then you still both will have detention on the next Hogsmead trip and points will be deducted. I will escort you to your next classes." Hermione and Draco quietly stood up.

A small amount of days flew by and word spread around of Hermione and Draco's little date, like fire. Once Ron heard about it, he burst into the cafeteria at breakfast.

"Hermione! It can't be true, right!" yelled Ron, "They're lying! Right!" Hermione looked about to erupt into tears, but didn't say a word.

Harry tried to come to her defense, "Ron, it's okay, I already accepted it-"

"You mean you knew about this and didn't TELL me?" yelled Ron, "I'm gonna hurt that BLOODY GIT!" Ron started to look for Draco at the Slyterin table, but Hermione clutched his shoulder and stepped in front of him.

"Ron, don't…" she pleaded quietly, "You'll make a scene. Draco and I…" Hermione trailed off, tears slowly dripping off her face.

"Hermione, if your really with him," Ron said slowly, "You're not my friend anymore." Ron turned around and left. Harry glanced from Hermione and Ron.

"Go Harry," she said quietly, "I'll be fine…" Harry gave her a sympathetic look and took after Ron. Then she felt steady arms wrap around her gently.

"It'll be okay…"

A/N: Yeah, well, I decided to end this chapter there. Don't forget to review, please.


	7. Doubt

A/N: I took a while doing this because I had a lot of writer's block and procrastination going on. My apologies. Hope you like the chapter.

**Recap :**"Hermione, if your really with him," Ron said slowly, "You're not my friend anymore." Ron turned around and left. Harry glanced from Hermione and Ron.

"Go Harry," she said quietly, "I'll be fine…" Harry gave her a sympathetic look and took after Ron. Then she felt steady arms wrap around her gently.

"It'll be okay…"

**Chapter 7 Doubts**

"I can't believe he actually did it! They're actually going out!" Blaise said flabbergasted. Blaise and Pansy Parkinsin were in the Slytherin common room. Pansy was twirling her short hair, slouching in an arm chair, bored stiff. Blaise was pacing around, back and forth., "I mean, didn't I clearly state that I, Blaise, had declaration on her? Didn't I!" He looked at Pansy (twirling her hair).

"How would I know?" Pansy said dully and sitting up, "I'm not into your little petty bets. Why are you even talking to me about this at the middle of the night?" The grandfather clock showed 11: 36 p.m. Blaise had been talking to Pansy for nearly three hours.

"I only made the bet, because I thought he wouldn't do it," said Blaise nervously. He was still pacing around the room. Pansy yawned. The curtains were closed and the only source of light was the fire.

"Well, I can't believe Draco AND you like that floozy," Pansy irritated, "I'm way prettier than HER. Anyways, it's not like I still don't like my little Draco. I miss him." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I guess the only way is to tell him to brake up with her," Blaise said, "I mean, I'll just tell him the bet's off and he'll let me have her, right?"

"Huh? Right," said Pansy slowly, "Are you done talking?"

"I'll do it soon," Blaise said ignoring Pansy, "I have to think this over carefully."

Next morning

After the disturbing confrontation in the cafeteria, it had been proclaimed that Hermione and Draco were officially dating. For Hermione, some Gryffindors stopped talking to her. Parvati and Lavender have been especially cruel to Hermione for "Disregarding Ron's obvious affections towards her." But everyone knew Lavender was just being spiteful, because Ron had put up a dispute over Draco dating Hermione. Slytherins thought Draco was just doing some evil plan, begging Draco to tell them, but he just smirked and didn't say a word. Slytherins also made distasteful remarks at Hermione like "Feeling purebloods now, huh?" or "Slytherin lover!" Hermione didn't care, because she had Draco, which made her happy. That morning, she sat at the end on the Gryffindor table instead of her usual spot with Ron and Harry. Draco came in and sat next to his gang of friends.

"Well, if it isn't our little player!" remarked one of them as Draco sat down.

"Shut up," Draco said dully. He looked at Blaise, who seemed very perplexed at the moment. "What's up with you? _Worried_?" He smirked.

"What? Nothing," Blaise said quickly, "Uh, gotta go." He got up and left quickly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Malfoy?" said a long-nosed Slytherin, "Me and the guys were wondering when you were gonna dump the Mudblood. So?" Draco gave them a bored look.

"I'll dump her when I want to, okay?" Draco said dully. A few Slytherins gave him a doubting look.

"Yeah right," said the Slytherin again, "I think, dare I say it? You like that Mudblood girl. Your getting soft, Malfoy." The boy smirked, almost wanting to provoke Draco into a furious rage. A spread of disgust came over Draco's expression .

"Fall for a Mudblood? Don't make me laugh! You keep your petty little thoughts to yourself, 'cus you _obviously _don't know what your talking about," retorted Draco wrathfully, "I have no feelings of affection towards her at all. I have my reasons. So mind your own business." Draco stood up almost pushing the table itself. _Ha! Me? Draco Malfoy, a pureblood. In love with a Mudblood? Not in a million years, _thought Draco heatedly walking toward to doors, _I'd never disgrace my family like that! I-I'm NOT in love with-_

"Hi."

Draco, startled, looked up at Hermione. She gave him a bit of a smile. "Hey Hermione," replied Draco.

"Professor McGonagoll wanted me to tell you that she giving us detention at seven tonight," Hermione said a bit glumly, "I think she wants us to clean up the flood Peeves made in the halls on the 5th floor."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Draco said. He waved good-bye to Hermione and left. She was hoping of more of an affectionate good-bye, but then they had only kissed once.

When Potion class came, they had to present they're potion. Draco had volunteered to drink the potion since Hermione did most of the work. He laughed at everything. Snape mighthave lowered they're grade, because Draco kept saying how funny Snape's appearance looked, that the rest of class even laughed. Hermione laughed a bit, too, but immediately gave him they're antidote once he started to talk about her hair.

Neville and Blaise were next, but Neville tripped. The potion burst into flames when it made contact with the floor and Snape put out the flames, while also giving them a zero. Blaise was horrified, given that he was suppose to drink it, but rather fail than know what would had happen if he drank it.

Ron and Harry flipped and coin to see who had to drink they're shrinking potion. Ron lost and slowly drank the syrupy, blue potion. Nothing happened for a while, so Snape gave them a zero. Ron started back to his seat angrily, but his head began to expand and his feet, shrinking. One of his hands minimized and the other enlarged. By now, Ron looked very out of proportion. Slytherins ruptured with laughter and Snape savored the moment before sending him to Hospital wing. As Ron passed Hermione and Draco, his face was a light shade of red, not looking at Hermione. Draco couldn't help at least guffaw at the sight of Ron. Hermione gave him a warning glare and he returned it with a innocent look.

Before lunch, Hermione decided to talk to Harry. She slowly caught up with him in the hall.

"Um, hi Harry," said Hermione quietly. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione.

"Oh, hi," replied Harry. Hermione fidgeted with her hands.

"So, how Ron?" Hermione said rather too eagerly.

"He's still with Madam Pomfrey, but he's okay," Harry said, "Apparently, we added _too much unnecessary ingredients_. Like it would matter with us failing, anyways." Hermione let out a little grin.

"I think I'll go visit him," said Hermione, "Bye, Harry." She departed straight to the Hospital wing. She turned the corner, unexpectedly in front of Draco.

"Hey, what a pleasant surprise," smiled Draco, "But shouldn't you be at lunch? Wanna go together?"

"Oh, sorry, Draco," Hermione said quickly, "I'm going to see…someone." Hermione was afraid Draco might get jealous if she said she was going to see Ron, but he apparently found it quite clear who she wanted to see.

"Ron?" asked Draco, "It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to keep it from me." He walked around Hermione with a expressionless face. She felt a stab of discomfort. _Well, fine! Geez, stupid Draco, _thought Hermione irritably, _Thinks he knows everything…._ She was surprised how quickly she got to the Hospital wing, almost passing it. Madam Pomfrey unenthusiastically let Hermione in. She saw a red head standing out of the white covers on one of the beds. Hermionesat ina chair over to the side of his bed.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said silently. Ron's head seemed to be back to normal. He was sleeping with some loud snores now and then, his hands were still miss-matched. She lowered her head onto Ron's bed, still sitting on the chair.

"I wish we could be friends again, Ron," said Hermione. She knew he was asleep, but when could she ever talk to him like this again. To tell him how she felt. To tell him she missed being friends with him. "I miss you so much. Why can't you understand?" Hermione cupped her shaking hands over her face. She stood up without a sound and fixed her bag on her shoulder. As Hermione turned around, Ron felt like screaming right at that moment. But he stayed silent, letting Hermione think he was asleep.

Draco and Hermione did not talk all through the evening. Their detention was nearing and the last thing Hermione felt like doing was being with Draco. She slowly walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. Water lightly streamed down the stairs.

"Miss Granger, your finally here," Professor McGonagoll said in releif, she tiptoed her way to Hermione. Draco was behind her, looking out the window absentmindedly. "Now, no magic. Mops and buckets are in that closet over there. If you need me, I'll be in my office filing reports. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on your progress. Now get to work." She gestured Hermione toward Draco. He finally turned his head away from the window and looked dully at Hermione. She turned scarlet and instantaneously shot her eyes down to look at her feet. Draco drearily turned around and walked to find the mops and buckets. Hermione swiftly followed to his side. She took small glances at him now and then. Draco's eyes were narrow and his lips, instead of a soft pale smirk, was a firm straight line. Hermione couldn't handle the silence any longer when the got to the closet.

"So? Nice weather," she said idiotically. Draco acted as if no one have spoken and opened the closet door. Hermione eyebrows' furrowed in annoyance, "Cleaning this messwill take forever, huh?" He silently stood inside the closet, looking around. Hermione hit her boiling point. She would not stand to be ignored. She stood behind Draco firmly and before she knew what she was saying, she blurted out, "Just because I decided to see Ron in the Hospital wing and didn't go walk you to the cafeteria, doesn't mean you can just ignore me like a childish prat!" Draco froze on the spot and turned around with a menacing look in his eye. All the confidant anger in Hermione deflated.

"See here, Hermione! I don't care if you see theabominable snowman tanning in Brazil!" bellowed Draco, "So, leave me alone!" Hermione's face gave off a mixture shock and anger.

"You can't tell me-"

"Oh, just shut-"

"You don't understa-"

"Go and stuff-"

"You insolent-"

SLAM!

The door gave a loud crash against the frame, pushing Hermione inside with Draco.

"What has Peevesy found here?" came an annoying voice from outside, "Two love bird all cooped up in their nest?"

"Peeves! Let us out!" shrieked Hermione, pounding on the door. Peeves let out a high-pitched cackle.

"I must be on my way, little birdies!" said Peeves. His laugh became faint through the door.

A/N: I know this must really be cliché with the stuck-in-the-closet thing, but I was running out of ideas. Don't hurt me. I wanted to make it longer, but I felt bad for not submitting a chapter sooner. Please review!


	8. Closet Romance

A/N: Well, um…enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers! Muah, muah! I'm very happy. :D (but more reviews wouldn't be bad, either!)

**Recap:** "Peeves! Let us out!" shrieked Hermione, pounding on the door. Peeves let out a high-pitched cackle.

"I must be on my way, little birdies!" said Peeves. His laugh became faint through the door.

**Chapter 8 Closet Romance**

"Alohomora!"

"Will you stop doing that spell!" moaned Draco.

"Well, until I see _you_ do something to get us out, I'll stop!" snapped Hermione, "Alohomora!" There was a short clunk sound. "I did it!" Draco shot his head up. Hermione tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"That went well…" said Draco sarcastically.

"Well, there must be something behind it…" said Hermione, a little embarrassed. She stumbled in the small closet to find a seat. The light bulb was broken so, it was awfully dark. The light that peeked through the door's lining was more than welcomed. Draco already seemed to be sitting down in the corner. Hermione sat in the opposite corner and glanced at him. A thin line of light crossed his soft face. He looked quite vulnerable at the moment, coiled up in the dark. Hermione never saw him like this before. She had a desire to hug him and on no account to let him go. She would have, too, if her stomach hadn't grumbled and Draco rupture with laughter.

"S-shut up, Draco!" snapped Hermione. She threw a bucket at him. Draco dodged and it hit the wall, "I didn't have lunch!"

"Well, I offered to walk you to lunch," said Draco, "But _you_ wanted to go see Ron, right?"

"Don't you start about that!" retorted Hermione.

"Hermione, your so stupid," Draco said despairingly. He withdrew his anger and leaned back. Hermione was about the snap back, but he continued to talk, "I just need to know if your serious about this relationship." Hermione blinked.

"I-," replied Hermione, but before she could say another word, Draco placed his hand on her waist and brushed his cheek against her's. He finally drew back and looked into her eyes.

"I want to take our relationship to the next level," stated Draco seriously.

"Draco, I-" Hermione was in such shock. One minute they were arguing, the next, they were touching. _Does he mean s-sex! _thought Hermione, _I'm too young! WE are too young! What do I do? What do I say? _He leaned forward. Hermione didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around him. Then a loud crash came from outside. Hermione screamed and knocked back Draco into a falling brooms. The door opened. Professor McGonagoll stood there.

"I _knew_ I should of given you separate detentions," said McGonagoll sorrowfully, "Alas, young love…" She, surprisingly strong, picked them up by the collar and stood them safely outside.

"Profess-" uttered Hermione, trying to explain, but McGonagoll held up her hand for silence.

"You two are wearisome," said McGonagoll drearily, "I'll let you off detention and we'll never speak about this predicament again, deal?" Hermione and Draco nodded. "Now, off to your beds." She turned around and strode off. Before Draco went to his common room, he turned to Hermione.

"I meant what I said, Hermione," he said firmly. Draco kissed her forehead and left.

A few weeks passed. Five inches of snow concealed the Hogwarts' grounds. Decorations were all over the place. Everyone was eager for the holidays. Draco was getting worried if Hermione was ever going to let him have sex with her. Of course, he would never tell Blaise. Actually, Blaise hasn't mentioned their bet ever since Draco's detention. He woke up early that morning, because of a chilly draft. The room was quiet besides some snores once in a while. It was Saturday. After Draco took a shower, he threw a pillow at Blaise.

"Mmppffhh….Whaizzit?" moaned Blaise. He pushed the pillow aside. Draco leaned above him.

"Wake up, gorgeous," said Draco playfully, "We gotta discuss our little bet." Draco sat on the end on his bed.

"Idunwanna…" groan Blaise, "Goaway…"

"Don't tell me you wanna cancel our bet?" said Draco. He was a little disappointed. All his hard work for nothing. Blaise said nothing. Draco figured he ought to leave him sleeping and just go to breakfast. His parents hadn't invited him home, so he was going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. He saw Hermione walking in the corridors to the Great Hall. He jogged up to her and immediately enfolded her into his arms.

"Hey Draco" said Hermione, a little startled. Draco took a deep breath into Hermione's bushy brown hair. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Draco said innocently, "So, what are your plans for Christmas?" He wrapped an arm around her and resumed walking.

"Oh. My parents invited me to go spend Christmas at home," Hermione said awkwardly, "And, er, if you want, you don't have to…My parents said you could come with me and stay for the holiday…" Draco halted and looked at her.

"Come with you?" repeated Draco.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should of known you couldn't-" started Hermione, but Draco grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'd love to!" said Draco quickly. A wide smile grew upon Hermione's face.

"That's fantastic!" she said in joy.

The next day, everyone packed to go to visit their families. Draco hastily crammed his clothes and necessities in his trunk. _I wonder if we'll be sharing a room_ he thought with a smirk, _I got to at least get to second base by the end of Christmas._

Draco met Hermione on the train and chose a private compartment together. Hermione sat quietly next to the window with Draco slouched next her.

"Do you have a big house?" asked Draco, trying to make a conversation.

"Not really," replied Hermione, "It's just my parents and I." Draco laughed. "What?"

"You're so _appropriate_. 'Parents and I'" mocked Draco in a high-pitched voice. Hermione playfully pushed him and he pushed back until a play fight broke out. Draco was obviously stronger and pinned her against the wall.

"Alright! I give, I give!" laughed Hermione.

"Say I'm the mayor of Hottie Town" said Draco teasingly.

"In your dreams, Draco!" replied Hermione.

"Come on! Who's the Mayor of Hottie Town?" Draco asked mischievously. He pushed his body weight on her, making themselves fall on the ground.

"Okay! You are! You're the mayor of Hottie Town!" giggled Hermione, "Now, get up!"

Draco relaxed, but did not get up. They were sprawled out on the floor. Hermione realized how dangerous their situation was. Draco started to kiss her neck up that made her spine prickle. He slid his warm hands up her waist. Their lips were inches away when they heard a knock on the door. _Why do we always get bothered when we do this! _Draco thought angrily. Hermione got up immediately and slid open the door.

"Food cart! Cold, refreshing pumpkin juice?" offered a plump lady, "Or maybe a some delicious chocolate frogs?" Hermione was about to say something, but Draco finally got up and walked over.

"No, thank you!" Draco said quickly and slammed the door shut. He turned to Hermione and started to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Draco! That is so rude," said Hermione infuriatingly.

"What? I said no thank you," he said obliviously. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. Draco stomped to the other side and rested with his legs on the seat. _Damn that stupid lady, _Draco thought irritably, _I was so close! _There was an awkward silence, but was soon broken by Blaise opening the door.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" said Draco instantly.

"What? Can't I spend time with my bestest friend in the world?" Blaise said humorously, "Well, and Granger." He smiled at Hermione and sat next to her. She gave him a small grin. Her stomach growled.

"Draco, you shouldn't have scared that lady away," complained Hermione, "Can you go and buy some snacks? Please?"

"Alright, alright," said Draco exasperatingly. He got up and opened the door.

"And you might as well apologize to her, too while you're there." Hermione smirk at him. After he left, Blaise started talking to Hermione.

"So, Draco is coming with you for Christmas?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Yeah. Are you going to your family's for Christmas?" asked Hermione back.

"Yup," he replied back vaguely. He stared into Hermione's eyes, smiling. Hermione felt exceedingly awkward. Blaise moved his arm around her shoulders. Hermione face was only several inches from his. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. She would have leaned in, too, if Draco hadn't came in. Blaise stood up instantly.

"Well, I ought to be going," Blaise said, "Merry Christmas!" And without looking back at Hermione, he walked out. Draco and Hermione's expression were both perplexed, but for very different reasons.

"Well, anyways," said Draco, "Here." He tossed a cake at her. Hermione flustered the cake into her mouth quickly. "Dang, were you that hungry?" Hermione just vaguely nodded with crumbs falling from her mouth.

They soon arrived at the station. Hermione and Draco stood together, looking for her parents. Then two amazingly curly haired people waving at them.

"There they are!" said Hermione, waving back. They jogged up to them. The man had glasses and a brilliant smile. He had brown curled hair that slightly fell upon his face. The woman, like the man, had a white smile and curly brown hair. Except, hers was more loose and frizzy. Draco had never seen a plainer family in his life.

"Hello, there. You must be Draco Malfoy," said the man, "I'm Hermione's father and this is my wife." He gestured to the woman.

"Hello. What a handsome, young boy,you are. Such a shame, girls must be all over you. Too bad you have to disappoint them, huh?" she said sweetly. Hermione was blushing by now and quickly hastened everyone into the car. The drive wasn't that far. They arrived at a small pale yellow house with white shutters. The side walk was shoveled, leading to a porch. It was a charming little house. It was new for Draco, since he lived in a huge mansion for all his life. Mr. Granger took their luggage and went upstairs.

"Let me show you around," said Hermione, "Straight down the hall and to the left is the bathroom. Take a right from the hall, is our living room. In there are the stairs. I'll show you second floor, later. To the right is the dining room. Left, is the kitchen. Now, upstairs." Like she said, the walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Mom! I'm showing Draco my room!" called out Hermione.

"Okay, but wash your hands before dinner!" Mrs. Granger called back. Hermione opened the first white door. Draco looked inside. It was a pretty spacious room. Pale green walls with a ceiling fan. A pink rug laid on the hardwood floors. And it had the usual bedroom necessities. Draco sat on the edge of the her bed and looked at Hermione.

"Dad agreed to letting you stay in my room," said Hermione, answering Draco's unasked question.

"Cool," he said plainly, "And since we're alone." He smirked.

"Oh really, Draco…" said Hermione, irritated, "Is that all you think about?"

"I also think about you," said Draco mischievously. Hermione laughed and started looking through her bookshelf. Draco got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Granger. _Not again,_ Draco thought exasperatingly. Hermione made Draco hastily wash his hands and went downstairs to eat. Hermione's parents were already sitting. Once they started eating, Mr. Granger decided to start conversation.

"So, Draco," said Mr. Granger, "Do you floss?" Draco grinned.

"Dad!" whined Hermione.

"What? Nothing wrong with a little friendly conversation," said Mr. Granger. He looked at his wife.

"He's right Hermione," said Mrs. Granger, "You do have a lovely smile, though, Draco. Brushing and flossing is the way to a white smile. A trip to the dentist wouldn't hurt, either." Mr. Granger laughed with her. Hermione had an appalled look.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," replied Draco politely. She beamed her perfect smile. Soon, they were in their own passionate discussion about a patient's gum infection. Hermione and Draco were on their own.

"Hey, what happen to you and Blaise on the train while I was away?" Draco asked suddenly. The terrible incident flashed back to her. She had forgotten about it until now.

"Oh, nothing really" said Hermione timidly, "Just talked about where we were going over Christmas." She mashed her peas with the back of her spoon, looking at it very intensely.

"Oh," said Draco suspiciously, but did not take the subject any further. Dinner ended and after Mrs. Granger warned them about brushing their teeth, they went up to Hermione's room.

"Just to tell you," Hermione said abruptly, "I told my parents you're gay."

"What!" shouted Draco.

"Shh!" quieted Hermione, "Why else would my dad let you stay in my room?"

"I don't know. Because I'm your _boyfriend_?" said Draco irritably.

"That's a reason not to," said Hermione bleakly, "So just act, well, gay. At least 'til after Christmas."

"That's stupid, Hermione."

"Well, it'll just sound even more stupid if I said you weren't, now. So please, deal with."

"Fine."

It's was now eight o'clock. Mr. Granger set up a inflatable bed for Draco.

"Alrighty," said Mr. Granger happily, "Lights out by ten, okay?" Draco and Hermione nodded. "Night, night, you two!"

"Great. We can be just like sisters," Draco said sarcastically in a shrill voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to change into my pajamas," stated Hermione.

"Okay, I'll sit here and watch," said Draco. Hermione violently threw a pillow at him, "Alright, alright!" Draco rushed out the door with the pillow in hand. Mrs. Granger was in the hall.

"Why, hello Draco," she said pleasantly, "What are you doing out here?"

"Hermione wants to dress in private," Draco said casually, hugging the pillow.She laughed.

"Well, that's my silly Hermione," she said giggling, "I don't see why you have to be out here. Considering, er, the _circumstances_." She giggled, again. Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Well, that's just rude of Hermione to treat a guest like that." And without warning, Mrs. Granger opened the door. Hermione, in perfect view of Draco, had only her underwear on and was just putting on a shirt. She screamed.

"MOM!" shrieked Hermione. Luckily for Hermione, her back was already facing Draco when the door was opened. Draco was about to burst into laughter, but with a powerful amount of strength, held it back.

"Now, now Hermione," said Mrs. Granger, "We're all girls here, er. Well, Draco is a special case. Anyways, it's just rude to leave a guest in the hall." Suddenly, Mr. Granger came bursting into the room.

"Did I just hear my little Hermione scream!" he asked in shock, "Where are they! Where are the buggers!" Hermione screamed again.

"DAD!" shrieked Hermione.

"Turn around, dear! Turn around!" said Mrs. Granger quickly.

"Oh!" said Mr. Granger in even more shock, "Sorry, sweetie. I didn't see anything!" He clasped his hands over his flushed face and aimlessly tried to walk out the room, knocking over a lamp and crashing into a wall in his hast.

"Why can't I have any privacy in my life!" yelled Hermione and ran inside her closet.

"Oh, darling," said Mrs. Granger, "I'm sorry, but don't be so dramatic." She knocked on the closet door. When there wasn't any sound, she turned to Draco. "Draco, dear. Maybe you could talk to her. She always says how special you are in her life." Draco was a bit taken back by the comment. She left, leaving Draco in front of the closet. He could not think of anything else to do except…

Draco slid the closet door open.

"Hermione, look at me," said Draco firmly. Hermione grudgingly looked up, but when she did, she wish she hadn't.

"Draco!" Hermione said in shock and immediately turned her head around. Draco climbed into the closet wearing nothing, but his navy boxers. "What do you think you're doing?" He closed the door and clicked on the light. She had her hands clasped over her eyes. She was looking remarkably like her father a while ago.

"Having an underwear party with you," Draco stated plainly. Hermione was wearing only a pink shirt and underwear and Draco, his navy boxers.

"E-er, w-wha-" stammered Hermione. She was too nervous to talk. Her hands were trembling making her face shake. Draco gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"Look," declared Draco, "I've seen you partially naked, you've seen me partially naked. Let's leave at that." Hermione leaned on Draco's warm chest. His arms around her shoulders. Hermione's hands drifted on his torso. Thoughts floated through Draco's mind. He _could_ take advantage of the situation, but he just couldn't do it. Every time he tried to kiss her, what her mother said kept ringing in his head. _He was special is somebody's life._ That made every moment more unique. Just holding each other. They stayed like that for awhile until Hermione broke the silence.

"Don't take advantage of this situation," she said, almost reading Draco's mind. He grinned.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm gay 'til after Christmas."

A/N: Sorry if I sound pretty stupid, but… If this offends any gay person, I'm SORRY! Or any person at all! Just needed to get that out. Heh… Please review. Pretty, PRETTY please! Please and Thank you:)


End file.
